You'll Be in My Heart
by Kamia Keehl
Summary: Integra is crying, and then there's Alucard. No romance, just a slight affection between them both. AxI, SongFic, OneShot. I hope you like it.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Alucard or Integra or Hellsing. Of course, no Hellsing-fan that don't want to have Alucard. None.

**2nd Disclaimer**: Song belongs to Phil Collins.

**Note**: Another pointless fic. Integra is crying because she remembered her father, and then there's Alucard. Oh, you know the rest. This is not romance, just a slight affection between them both. I'm sorry if it's too pointless, but I hope there's no OOC.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

You'll Be in My Heart

-

-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Integra look at the moon outside her bedroom window and feels a tear run on her smooth skin. Before she could wipes it away, a cold hand touches the droplet of tear and she could see glowing red eyes look at her with such intensity and care.

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight _

He pushed her pale bangs away, so gently that she almost couldn't feel his skin.

_I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

He, the one that she can never see as anyone close to her… but now, he's the only one that really understands her, no matter what the case. He'll watch her back, he'll offer his hand to her, and he'll protect her at any costs. He's always there when she needed her, he'll be by her side forever until either she dies or he dies – but imagine him dying is impossible. Even when she dies, he'll be there to watch her, he's always there.

_For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

His lean arms scoop her up and she snuggles closer to his chest, sobbing quietly. The vampire eyes soften as he marches through the halls and the young Hellsing look outside the window where his eyes fixed on – the moon.

'_Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

After arriving at her room, he let her slip his embrace and tuck her into her bed.

_Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all_

It's strange to see him so caring and gentle like this. She understands though… he does care for her, but he never state it bluntly. Most of it shows in his actions; there are no words, or anything, merely just actions. And tonight, she doesn't know, but her tears slid silently at first and then she started sobbing. Then she stopped, looking at the moon before she realizes another tear has slipped.

_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

And then he came, calming her with his gentle eyes.

_Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know _

Those eyes which guide her through her rough life and it'll show her the way when she's lost. Oh, of course Walter would do the same, but it's different. Walter is a father figure for her, but this man? He's different, very different.

_When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together _

She's been tossed and turned in her life, being the youngest heir of the Hellsing organization. But he's there, and he will be there always.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more_

He rarely smiles, he smirked, but it's what makes him _him_. Oh, what was she thinking… he's special, more special than he realized. She always cover her true feelings with her cold demeanor, but she can't fool him – well, maybe, she's not sure. Ah, how can she, a Hellsing, feel unsure? That's just absurd… bit it's what she feels right now. And she feels sleepy as she yawns, looking once more to the vampire before she drifted to sleep. And then she felt cold lips kissed her forehead and there's only darkness, her consciousness slips away.

_Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always_

The vampire smiles, seeing his little Integra sleep peacefully. As he took steps backwards to go back to his chambers, a soft whisper stopped him. "Alucard," It says, and it came from the child in bed, and he smiles before he merges with the shadows.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Fin_


End file.
